


Duel Me

by FreeGrain



Series: MFS Week 2020 [1]
Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Day One: Hogwarts AU, F/F, Fluff, Hogwarts AU, MFS Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeGrain/pseuds/FreeGrain
Summary: Abigail is unmatched by anyone in her year. Well, except maybe someone...{Rabigail}{Raelle x Abigail}
Relationships: Abigail Bellweather/Raelle Collar
Series: MFS Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797622
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Duel Me

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooooo, MFS Week, let's go! 😀😀 I have a few works planned so keep an eye out for them. For now, please enjoy some fluff~

"Stupefy!" 

With an expert flourish of her wand, Abigail sent Swythe spinning off the stage. 

The watching students burst into applause. 

As expected. Abigail had been practicing for Duel Club from the moment sign ups had been announced. It was her job to uphold her family's name as the sole Bellweather currently in Hogwarts. She'd make her mother proud and so far, she'd done nothing but excel. 

"Well done," Professor Quartermaine said, walking up onto the stage. "Excellent execution of wand movement and a steady hand. All this makes for good offensive spell work." 

"Thank you, Professor." 

She hoped to achieve high in her NEWTs next year and go on to follow her mother in the path of an auror. It was the only way for a Bellweather. 

Quartermaine strode around to face the onlookers. "Now, does anyone want to challenge, Bellweather?" 

And then the room went silent. 

Abigail fought the smile rising within her. If only her mother could see her now. No one in her year daring to challenge her—she'd make the best auror yet. 

"I will." 

And there was a voice, cutting through the silence like a torch through the darkness. The crowd parted to reveal Raelle with her hand raised. Everyone started whispering but she didn't care. Raelle had eyes only for her. 

Quartermaine smiled. "Collar. Good. Come up on stage." 

Abigail stared as Raelle made her way through the students and up onto the other end of that stage. She smirked. 

"Hey, Bellweather." 

"Collar." 

The Gryffindor student had been a wildcard prodigacy of the wizarding world. She was a halfblood but, after the death of her mother, had never had any experience with magic before Hogwarts. Yet even so, she'd surpassed almost everyone. Everyone—except her. 

This spurred a small rivalry. One that the year was well aware of. 

"It's a pleasure," Raelle smiled. 

"Love to say the same but I can't." 

The room oohed and Raelle laughed. "Oh, Bellweather, don't be like that. Once I kick your ass, you'll see." 

"You are  _ so _ annoying." 

"Ladies, ladies," Professor Quartermaine interrupted but she was smiling. "Save it for the fight, won't you?" 

Raelle winked at her. "Yes, Professor." 

Oh, Abigail was going to enjoy this. She polished her wand casually, meeting Raelle's eye across the stage. She'd show her. 

"Okay, duelists, step up and bow to your opponent." 

Abigail slowly paced to the middle of the stage to face Raelle. Raelle grinned up at her. 

"Watch out, Collar." 

"Don't worry, Bellweather." 

Abigail turned and walked out, holding her wand tightly. To do this, she'd have to strike first. Force Raelle on the defensive and overwhelm her. Raelle was good. But she wasn't as good as her. 

Abigail turned and raised her wand over her head. Her heart thrummed in her chest, rising with the anticipation of a fight. 

"One. Two. Three." 

Abigail's lips were already forming a fire charm but Raelle was quicker. Without even uttering a word, she threw a forcefield at her. 

Abigail stumbled back and threw up a shield to block her next attack. 

"Come on, Abigail!" Tally cheered from the sidelines. 

But Abigail wasn't going to be taken out so easily. She ducked under the next spell and threw back an Expelliarmus. 

Raelle deflected it. 

Again, not a word. When had Raelle learned non-verbal magic? They'd only started that a few weeks ago. Not even she had managed offensive spells without words. But Raelle just grinned at her. 

"Focus, Bellweather!" Quartermaine called. “You’re losing your head!” 

Abigail hated it but she was right. 

Raelle always managed to do that to her. With that little grin and intensity to her, Abigail never would recover around her. 

"Expulso!" she cried. 

The air exploded into a burst of fire, too high to hit anyone else but Raelle. 

The crowd oohed. 

But after a few seconds, Raelle emerged from the smoke, looking a little scathed but otherwise fine. She brushed a smearing of soot off her uniform and turned back to her. Her gaze was laser focused, and intense. 

Abigail knew she was a goner. 

Raelle whipped her wand over her head. Again, silently, she threw spell after spell and Abigail faltered. 

And as if to rub it in, Raelle cast her last spell outloud. "Expelliarmus!" 

Abigail's wand jerked out of her hand and went soaring across the room. 

Everyone started clapping. 

"Match goes to Collar," Quartermaine said. "Well done." 

It was just a duel, Abigail reminded herself. A while ago her pride would have been wounded but after years of training, working with others, she'd learned to fail. Failing meant she was learning. 

"You did great!" Tally beamed, passing her her wand. 

Abigail took it and stowed it in her pocket. "Still got beaten by Raelle, though." 

Tally chuckled. "I wouldn't be put out by that. She's something else." 

Across the room, Abigail caught Raelle's eye. And the Gryffindor winked at her. A small rush of heat flooded through her. 

"Mhmm, she certainly is."

* * *

"Since when were you the master of nonverbal spells?" 

Abigail leaned in the doorway of Raelle's dorm after she'd gotten Scylla to let her in. Most of the other Gryffindors had headed off to sleep. But not her. 

"Well, I've been practicing," Raelle replied, closing her book. She smiled at her. 

"Mmhmm. You have." 

Abigail crossed the room to her and sat down on the edge of her bed. She was careful not to touch, on purpose. Raelle nudged her with her foot. 

"Oh, get down here, Abi." 

Raelle's arms wrapped around her and suddenly she was lurched onto the bed with her. Abigail collapsed on top of her, laughing as she leaned down to kiss her. 

"Quartermaine was impressed," Abigail murmured against her lips. "You've been holding out on her." 

Raelle chuckled and leaned up for another kiss. "Eh. I thought it would be a nice surprise." 

Well, it certainly had been surprising. Abigail chuckled as Raelle rolled them over, cuddling close to her back. Between their many classes and extracurriculars, they didn't have much time with each other. Which often led to them sneaking around at night. 

"You know you're not supposed to be in here. Especially at this time." 

"Oh? Getting rid of me so quickly?" Abigail nudged her. "Trying to hide something?" 

"Only my desire for you." 

Abigail looked at her and Raelle wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. She rolled her eyes. "You're ridiculous." 

Raelle nuzzled her neck, pressing fluttering kisses across her skin. Each touch, like electricity across her skin. "I'm serious. If only we didn't have roommates…" 

" _ Raelle _ ." Too many thoughts, too heated… 

"But alas! We both just suffer the drought of neediness." Raelle rolled over, leaving her side cold. 

Abigail huffed and shuffled over to her."Now you're just being a tease." 

"So what if I am? I think you like it."

"So what if I do?" 

Raelle threaded her fingers through hers and lifted it to her mouth. She kissed each fingertip. "Not a complaint, babe. I like it too." Raelle was so easily able to frustrate her, Abigail wondered if she took some pride in it. No one else was able to get past. 

They lay together, gazing into each other's eyes and kissing until finally the time wore on. 

"I should go," Abigail finally sighed. "Before I get caught." 

It was late but hopefully any teachers or Heads of the Student Body that were on patrol weren't out yet. She still needed to sneak down the stairs all the way to the dungeons. Which was so unfortunately so far away from the Gryffindor rooms. 

"Or you could stay here with me," Raelle chuckled. 

"I'd love to." 

"But you are right—as usual." Raelle pressed a kiss to the back of her hand. "Good night, Abi." 

"'Night, Raelle.". 

Abigail left before she was tempted back to join her. One day, she wondered if she'd ever have the guts to sleep over. If she got caught… but also if she didn't...

Scylla was sitting down in the common room, absentmindedly flying a feather around the room. She looked up eagerly when she entered. 

"Oh, finally. I thought you'd never leave," she gasped. 

"You know, you could have come up," Abigail said. 

"Well, I thought you two might want some privacy." Scylla waggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Maybe needed to burn off the duel tension." 

"Whoa. Okay. No. Did not need to do that." 

"Huh. No wonder you're so uptight. Although, just for the record, if you guys ever want to have some "alone time" I can cover for you. I'm your girl!" 

Abigail's cheeks heated. "I-... Why-" 

"Are you harassing my girlfriend, Scyl?" Raelle appeared down the stairs, folding her arms. 

"No." 

Raelle gave her a look. 

"A little." 

Scylla skipped across the room innocently to hug her. "Oh, Raelle, you know I love you. I do this because I must. You're dating a Slytherin after all!" 

Abigail chuckled as Scylla disappeared up the stairs to her dorm. She liked Raelle's best friend, in a weird way. Scylla was quirky and funny, able to quip back at a second's notice. 

"Anyway, good night." 

Raelle stood on her tippy toes and kissed her goodnight. 

Abigail ducked out of the portrait hole, whispering an apology at the Fat Lady. While she'd managed to gain the respect of most of the portraits in the castle, she wasn't one of them. Probably a result of her many late night exits. 

"Bellweather!" 

Abigail cursed at the sound of the Head of Gryffindor house. Quartermaine walked into view, her wand glowing. "What are you doing out at this hour?" 

"Ah, you see…" She turned around, trying to think of what to say. But she had no excuse. "Um…" 

"Collar? Again?" 

Abigail ducked her head, ashamed that she knew immediately why she was breaking curfew. "Yes, miss." 

Quartermaine chuckled, although she tried to look strict. "This is the last time, Abigail. Go back to your dormitory. Quickly. Before someone else comes along." 

"Thank you, Professor!" Without waiting for her to change her mind, Abigail quickly left and thanked the goddess it had been her she'd run into. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading 💜


End file.
